Serie de Oneshots Dragon Ball
by elizabethmargaritac8
Summary: Grandiosas aventuras nos esperan en el mundo de Dragon Ball. En eso, habrá de todo en este apartado.
1. Intento de huida

**_Vamos con la historia de Fu, el científico loco de Dragon Ball Heroes y del videojuego Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. _**

**_Este personaje le pertenece a Toei y al maestro Akira Toriyama. _**

**_Quise dejarle el papel de maltratador xD_**

_¡**Disfruten**!_

* * *

El chico demonio no me había dirigido la palabra desde que le conté la noticia sobre el embarazo. Al parecer, no le importó. Por ello inmediatamente corrí, yendo al cuarto en donde dormíamos juntos. Cerré la puerta con seguro, sin que Fu me interrumpiera. Mis ojos marrón oscuro se aguaron, intentando contener con el dedo pulgar el líquido salino, como si formara un lago artificial. Desgraciadamente, la punzada sentimental era tan fuerte que esa pared se rompió, derramando lágrimas hacia las mejillas, similar a un río.

—¿Acaso he sido una simple aventura para ti? Debí cuidarme de los anticonceptivos, y… ¡Esto me pasó por ser cabeza de pollo! —La rabia contenida en mi interior hizo que el llanto se intensifique—. Yo no me haré un aborto, ya que no tienes la culpa de nuestras tonterías, criatura. —Acaricié mi vientre—. Seré una buena madre, pequeño o pequeña.

Detuve la melancolía, suspirando y liberando el aire a través de la vía nasal-oral. Ya era el momento de dejar todo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida con este bello ser, en la cual crecería dentro de los nueve meses —según mi anatomía humana—. No obstante, en ese instante temía lo peor: el parto natural. Soy intolerante al dolor, ya que al ser delicada, por ejemplo una simple caída, sollozo de pesadumbre.

Sequé los ojos con un papel higiénico, extraído de mis bolsillos del pantalón azul y comencé a sacar la maleta que se encontraba debajo de la cama. Dejé el objeto encima del dormitorio, avanzando hacia el armario. Extraje todo mi vestuario del colgador, doblando cada tela por orden. Luego, continué con los zapatos, echando en una bolsa aparte, evitando ensuciar el resto de la ropa limpia. En cuanto al estuche de aseo personal, preferí guardarlo en mi mochila color turquesa, floreada al estilo tropical.

Presioné el botón de la maleta, convirtiéndose en cápsula. La señora Bulma me obsequió la caja con comprimidos en caso de una emergencia. Recogí el objeto para esconderlo de las manos de en ese entonces mi novio. Luego tomé la mochila, colgando en mis hombros.

Espero no ser descubierta por el científico.

Abrí la puerta moderna, saliendo de la lóbrega habitación, cuidando de no meter ruido. A posteriori, oí una carcajada fuerte, proveniente de la "alcoba secreta". Caminando en puntitas, entreabrí el pórtico —que por descuido de Fu estaba abierta— y ojee a distancia prudente al mismo demonio de piel violeta, en donde tiene su cabello blanco con una coleta amarrada, medio cabello rapado, el cuerpo trabajado y su camisa negra, que en cada brazo se apreciaba un símbolo amarillo de "X". Él, reía de una forma maniática, observando una pantalla iluminada; pero la cuestión era, ¿de qué?

Jamás me dejó entrar a su laboratorio, ya que yo podría comentar al resto de mis amigos patrulleros del tiempo sobre su existencia y objetivo. Si daba un paso adelante allí, yo sería mujer muerta por traición.

Aprovechando la distracción, inicié el plan de huida. Raudamente y con sigilo, corrí y corrí lo más lejos que podía, sin saber el riesgo que conllevaría. Parecía una chica fugitiva, alejándose del victimario.

Me escondí en uno de los árboles para comer unas galletas rellenas de vainilla y agua mineral sin gas. En ese lapso, la sobrevivencia era lo primordial si anhelaba salir con vida. Mientras comía, recordé un consejo de mamá: "no te dejes humillar por las personas que ni siquiera te dirigen la palabra. Sal de ese ambiente y asóciate con los que te valoran tal y como eres".

Ya estaba decidido. Volvería con mi familia, aunque el dilema era otro: llamar a Trunks del futuro a través del comunicador de los Patrulleros del Tiempo. Revisé la mochila turquesa, hasta que finalmente lo hallé. El ente tecnológico era la única esperanza de ser libre y vivir mi vida como una persona normal. Oprimí el botón, dando inicio al contacto con el encargado de la patrulla. No obstante, la comunicación era nula.

Maldita sea.

Fu bloqueó la señal telefónica. ¿Él se había enterado de mi huida? ¡No, no y no! ¿Dónde está mi ambición de la libertad? ¿Y mis derechos de pasear en cualquier parte del universo? ¿Acaso fueron abolidos?

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de pavor. La hora de la sentencia había llegado. Oí una explosión y volteé el torso completo. En frente mío, estudié de pies a cabeza a mi novio, que se divisaba con una furia extrema. Se había transformado en algo irreconocible. La esclerótica ocular era rojo sangre, iris blanca y pupilas negras; su cabello suelto en forma de erizo y los músculos aumentados de tamaño. El aura se percibía violeta azulada oscura, lo cual significa ira, enojo y rabia.

—Maggie… ¿Creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya? ¡Te sorprendí con el comunicador, llamando a tus amiguitos! —berreó enfadado el demonio tez violeta de gafas redondas negras—. ¡¿Osabas traicionarme?! ¡Contesta de una vez por todas!

Al atender la colérica voz de mi amado, sentía ganas de sollozar, mas bien no lo hice. Mamá solía comentar que demuestre valentía, no cobardía y decir la verdad por delante.

—¡No es eso! Es… es otra cosa… —Mi voz se quebró, soportando la tristeza—. Yo… creía que no querrías a este ser que espero aquí —señalé el vientre dando leves caricias—. Por eso, planifiqué mi huida para no verte.

Mi novio juntó los dientes en señal de exacerbación.

—¡Lo hiciste con alevosía! ¡Te vienes conmigo y recibirás una condena dolorosa! —sentenció Fu, tomando una de mis muñecas con fuerza y brusquedad.

—¡Eres un bruto, me duele! —gruñí de pesadez.

El joven endemoniado no le interesó mi queja, llevándome por arte de magia a su terrible y rara morada, siendo totalmente arrastrada al mismísimo infierno.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer esta novela!_**

**_¡_****_Dejen comentarios!_**


	2. Libertad (versión explícita)

**_Esta novela tiene relación con el oneshot anterior. Hay escenas que contienen lenguaje vulgar, lemon (que no soy buena en ello, perdón) y algo de violencia_**. **_Fu, el científico loco de Dragon _****_Ball Heroes y del videojuego Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, le pertenece a Toei y Akira Toriyama. _**

* * *

Fui llevada a la fuerza al escondite de mi en ese momento, novio. Si no fuera por mi necedad, ya estaría reunida con mi familia. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, mas bien fue imposible. El demonio de tez violeta me sostuvo de la cintura, ya que él no pretendía dejar escapar a su presa.

—¡Me duele el abdomen! —grité, a lo que casi dejé sordo al loco—. ¡Vas a matar a la criatura!

—Maggie, ¡¿te puedes callar?! ¡Tus berrinches de niña no funcionan conmigo! —Se molestó el científico, arrastrándome hacia la habitación.

En eso, la puerta moderna se abrió. Fu nuevamente sostuvo una de mis muñecas con firmeza, ya que así accedía al cuarto. No anhelaba dar un paso más allí; aunque me arrojó, aplicando su máxima fuerza, causando una caída estrepitosa en el piso. Yo solamente protegí mi vientre.

—¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado con el bebé! —reclamé, a lo que comencé a pararme con dificultad.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Otra vez sostuvo el antebrazo, sacudiendo mi cuerpo—. ¡Eres demasiado gritona! —alzó la voz el albino—. Te voy a dar una "agradable" lección… —enfatizó y sonrió de manera maléfica.

Al oír mis alegatos, Fu sacó mi mochila, arrojando el elemento al piso e inició al empujón a la cama. En ese instante, me sentí acorralada por el demonio. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Seguramente, el pavor gobernó a través del sistema nervioso y la piel se me puso de gallina. Iba a experimentar la peor pesadilla de toda mi mísera vida humana.

Siempre fui su conejillo de indias. Nunca tuvo y ni poseía amor, ni siquiera yo recibí cariño por parte de él, solamente desdén y más desdén. Lo único que quedaba era soportar el dolor sentimental y físico.

El joven de tez lavanda se tumbó encima mío y procedió a despojar con brutalidad la camiseta rosa pastel que me regaló mi tía en el cumpleaños número 24, quedando solamente en sostén del mismo tono.

Sollozaba de temor, ya que no fue el Fu que conocí hace cuatro años. ¿Qué diantres le sucedía? Siempre solíamos cuidarnos con los métodos anticonceptivos; no obstante esa vez fuimos distraídos y concentrados en hacer el amor.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Terminó de extraer la blusa ya destruida. Posteriormente comenzó a explorar mi cuerpo con su tacto cada rincón de la piel. Al parecer, disfrutaba del momento "placentero". A continuación deslizó su mano hacia mi abdomen, contemplando con desagrado, furia y celos, a lo que empezó a reír como un enfermo maniático.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigues sin aceptar a nuestro bebé? —interrogué dubitativa, sin dejar de llorar.

—¡Te he dicho que cierres la boca! ¡Eres mía y de nadie más! —En eso, procedió a darme una bofetada en la mejilla, causando molestia.

—¡Para! —supliqué, pero él me ignoró. El ambiente se había tornado tenso.

Fu no paraba de maltratarme físicamente. Me lo merecía por traicionarlo, aunque no soportaría ser humillada por el amor de mi vida.

¿Realmente estaba enamorado de mí, o simplemente era una jugarreta?

Más tarde desabrochó el sostén, lanzando la ropa interior al piso. Fu se acercó a lamer y chupar mi talón de Aquiles de manera veloz; ínterin con la otra mano, jaló desapacible la zona delicada.

—Aahh…, más suave… —Jadeé, aguantando la pesadez.

En vez de disminuir la velocidad de la succión, lo hizo de forma rauda. Mordió el punto débil, provocando una queja y sangrado. El demonio se dio cuenta de que sus gafas le molestaban; por ende se los sacó, posicionándolo en la mesita de noche. Ya listo, procedió nuevamente al ataque. Esta vez deleitó el siguiente pezón, quedando la otra parte frágil.

—¡Me sangra el pecho! —chillé de dolor, incapaz de ganar la fortaleza.

—No me interesa, tú solamente recibe el suplicio por serme desleal —afirmó tajante el chico de cabello blanco.

—¡Due…! —No alcancé a emitir la palabra, ya que el monstruo de mi novio tapó la boca.

—¿Quieres callarte, Maggie? Si no obedeces mis órdenes, te juro que con mi _katana_ haré polvo tu existencia y la criatura también —amenazó Fu, a lo que solamente tuve que dejar de reclamar.

Las lágrimas se hicieron más potentes y perceptibles a la vista del ser demoníaco. Ya no era el chico que amaba, sino un individuo colosal y aborrecible. Tenía el afán de ser libre y encontrar mi propio destino.

El científico sacó sus manos de mi boca, prosiguiendo con el acto. Lentamente se acercó hacia mi cuello en el lateral derecho, besándolo y succionando la piel sensible, causando marcas y chupones que se verían más tarde. Odiaba admitirlo en ese tiempo, fue una sensación afable y excitante el tipo de calentamiento antes de la siguiente ronda.

Cinco minutos después, detuvo la acción atisbando mi cara, tocándola de forma burlona.

—Maggie… ¿Cómo pudiste decepcionarme? La belleza de tu rostro no sirve de nada, ni siquiera tu inteligencia. Lástima por ti, flor marchita —afirmó satírico, sonriendo con locura—. Mi mujer se ha convertido en una mediocre.

Mediocre… Esa vil palabra del diccionario nunca se me ha olvidado desde que fui una verdadera Judas Iscariote. ¿Acaso yo no sabía el riesgo al darle la espalda por mi libertad?

—¡N-no me digas así! ¡No soy una flor marchita, ni siquiera debí arrancar! —bramé, y al mismo tiempo sollozaba por sus crueles dichos.

—El daño ya está hecho. Ahora pagarás por tu ingratitud —enunció en voz turbia.

Desde ese lapso, Fu dio inicio a la extracción del pantalón índigo tiro alto, desabrochando el botón y cierre. Ya sin ella y las zapatillas deportivas fucsia con tonalidad azabache, solamente quedaba la lencería inferior rosa pastel, junto con calcetas blancas puestas en los pies. El ser infernal se mofó por mi cuerpo. Yo pretendía salir de la oscuridad para tocar la luz y esperanza. No he sido bonita, aunque hermosa y pura por dentro. ¿Maltratar y denigrar a una mujer lo hacía sentir más hombre? Que equivocado estaba Fu.

—Tan pura e inocente te ves por fuera; sin embargo en tu interior eres una hipócrita y falsa —expresó satírico, contemplando la anatomía humana.

—¡Deja de insultarme! Yo… —No continué hablando, ya que nuevamente tomó un mechón delantero del cabello castaño claro, jalando bruscamente—. Ma… maldito… —Di un quejido de pesadumbre.

—¡Tú fuiste la que quiso escapar! —Su enfado fue intenso, que otra vez se transformó.

En esa horrible expresión, se deshizo del calzón, estando expuesta a su merced. Luego se paró de la cama y quitó su _katana_, dejándola en la pared; después los guantes azabache, el pantalón color amarillo ocre, sus botines del mismo tono, la camisa negra y finalmente el bóxer, quedando desnudo. Regresó al dormitorio, oteando la zona íntima.

—Abre tus piernas —ordenó fríamente el científico, mirándome con desprecio.

—¡Ni de chiste lo haré! —contradije, a lo que Fu tomó ambas extremidades inferiores sin cuidado.

—¡No desafíes a un demonio como yo! ¡Cumple la sentencia o con mi misma _katana_ te haré pedazos! —El chico que amaba, me había alzado la voz.

Sin ningún escape, obedecí su maldita regla, dando paso directo a las sombras. Regresó a su estado normal. Fu se sentó en el dormitorio, tomando su hombría, realizando la masturbación para acceder a la zona vaginal. A posteriori colocó dos dedos en mi intimidad, ya que así me excitaría. Hice el primer alarido, a causa del salvaje movimiento. Aún no lograba un delirio exquisito, solamente quejas y lágrimas derramadas en mi rostro.

—¿Qué pasa, flor marchita caída? ¿Por qué lloras? —inquirió, contemplando la mueca de tormento.

—¡¿Ahora lo preguntas?! —Me harté de esa interrogante—. ¿Cuántas veces he soportado tus humillaciones y desprecios?, ¿cuántas veces he ido a buscarte para tener un momento juntos? Sin embargo, pasas encerrado todo el día en ese laboratorio. ¡Contesta!

El loco científico demonio juntó el entrecejo. Mi cuestionamiento no le agradó del todo.

—¡¿Quieres la respuesta, Maggie?! —vociferó a decibelios altos—. Desde que nos conocimos, al principio te me hacías una mujer tranquila, sincera y transparente; aunque con el paso del tiempo y la huida, me di cuenta de tu real faceta. —Suspiró de pesadez—. Una chica más bien… embustera. Y las infelices como tú, merecen una vida ruin —manifestó enojado, esta vez el aura se volvió lóbrega, extrayendo sus dos dedos.

Al tomar atención esas palabras, mi corazón se fragmentó. Ya no tenía oportunidad de remediarlo. La había jodido en grande, solamente por mis estupideces.

—Prepárate para la acción. —Sostuvo su órgano, penetrando en la zona vaginal con atrocidad y crueldad. La primera estocada me desgarró la pared interna, causando dolor extremo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Más despacio! —clamé por el calvario.

No obstante, el demonio desatendió mis súplicas, impulsando su cuerpo a la vez. En eso, se acercó hacia mi cara.

—Besarte, es como toparse con la venenosa serpiente; a pesar de todo me arriesgaré. —En eso chocó mis labios, causando un sabor agridulce.

El besuqueo se había ido a las nubes y de manera disgustada. Realmente, jamás me amó de verdad, ni siquiera le importó nuestra criatura; todo por olvidar tomar una cápsula anticonceptiva. ¿Y por qué yo debía pagar el plato roto, si los dos fuimos culpables al no ser cautelosos?

Al culminar y separarse del beso, Fu prosiguió la tarea de dañar mi dignidad a través del sexo. La virginidad se había ido al carajo al entregarme por primera vez a él. Ninguno de los dos regocijaba la intimidad, ya que para mí significaba el martirio por ser una renegada con motivos. No me quedaba de otra que hacer un vaivén de cadera.

Contemplé a Fu moverse en apuros. Analicé su expresión facial, queriendo decir "la mujer ultrajada". Realmente, el demonio que amé, había enloquecido. Posteriormente deslicé mis manos hacia su espalda, provocando escalofríos. Como respuesta, el albino ojeó mis pechos, succionando el primer pezón de forma bárbara con su boca. Entretanto, su mano derecha formó un movimiento circular en el otro organismo.

—Ahh… ¡Rayos! —Quejumbrosa, cerré los ojos, ideando un esbozo de arranque.

Entre vivir en ese recoveco infernal y sacrificar mi vida, opté por la segunda opción. La estrategia era destruir su laboratorio, aunque dudaba en hacerlo. El chico de orbes rojas permaneció chupando uno de mis senos. Ese hijo del infierno —de manera literal— lo deleitaba, entretanto yo derramaba lágrimas por doquier.

Más adelante y dejando de lado mis pechos, Fu tuvo una percepción de culminar el acto sexual. Al correrse, el líquido caliente desembocó en mi zona íntima; aunque ya no tenía validez al estar embarazada. Estuvo quieto y dentro de mí sin salir durante cinco minutos, viéndome con una sonrisa macabra.

—¿Crees que con esto terminará tu represalia? No, mi despreciada mujer —enunció hermético, sacando su hombría de mi intimidad—. Buscaré algo para entretenernos, ahora vuelvo. Te quiero sin ropa —exigió e inmediatamente se paró de la cama, vistiéndose completamente de torso a pies, sin olvidar colocarse sus gafas. Luego, el científico se marchó de la habitación.

¡Maldita sea! ¡El acto íntimo más degradante de aquel noviazgo! Realmente, el chico perdió la cordura. Eso fue maltrato hacia mi persona. El pavor había llegado, además la probabilidad de muerte. ¡No sé cómo fui tan ciega en enamorarme de un tipo tan chiflado e irrazonable!

Analicé un escape para aquella noche. En eso sí o sí necesitaba pasar al cuarto de experimentos y desbloquear la señal telefónica. La cuestión era en ese entonces el cómo colarse ahí, un lugar bastante inaccesible a cualquiera.

Destapé el cubrecama, ya que no me apetecía ver mi apariencia corporal, tapando toda la anatomía. El río de líquido salado se hizo más notorio. Solamente sollozaba, cubriendo mi rostro con el cojín. Oí unos pasos e inmediatamente sequé los ojos con la sábana negra, sentándome en la cama, cuidando de ocultar mi sensibilidad superior. Al atisbar al sujeto teniendo un… ¿cinturón violeta en la mano? ¡Por Kamisama! Esta situación se había vuelto espeluznante.

—Maggie, mi flor de pétalos deslumbrantes… ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —Mostró un gesto de maldad, significando recibir la peor tribulación, avanzando directo hacia mí, sentándose en la cama.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —Desafié a Fu, demostrando fiereza por medio de las palabras; aunque en fuerza no iba a ser capaz de causar un rasguño.

—No acepto un rechazo de tu parte… Ibas a cumplir el castigo, ¿o ya se te olvidó? —interrogó burlón y con egocentrismo.

—¡Sí, soy tan cerebro de pollo que la reminiscencia se me borró! —Comencé a iniciar una gran discusión. En respuesta, recibí sin darme cuenta un jalón de antebrazo—. N-no… ¡No permitiré que me lastimes!

—¡Lo causaste tú! —me apuntó con la otra mano, mirándome encolerizado—. Si fueras obediente como una niña buena, ¡esto no hubiese pasado!

—¡Me cansé de ser sumisa! —elevé el tono de voz, provocando que Fu perdiera la paciencia, acostándose encima mío—. Déjame…

Y en eso, tuve unas horas de congoja e inquietud. La independencia ya no existía para mí. El científico demonio se transformó en un ser vil, cruel y demente. Poco a poco he ido yendo al abismo. Las tinieblas se adueñaron de mi cuerpo.

(...)

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Apenas podía estirar mis brazos, ya que los músculos se aflojaron de tanta brutalidad de mi en ese instante, novio. El campo visual era nulo, ya que no veía absolutamente nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada? La única remembranza fue el último impacto que percibí en la espalda y abdomen. Me preocupaba más por la criatura, un ser tan vulnerable, frágil y sensible.

Con prudencia, me coloqué de pie a encender el interruptor del foco. Al no contemplar, ciegamente topé la pared, logrando dar con el aparato. Presioné el botón, dando origen a la luz eléctrica. Beneficiosamente, Fu se encontraba ausente, así que inmediatamente inicié el plan de fuga. Presioné la cápsula, lanzando al piso, apareciendo la maleta azul oscuro con el logo de _Capsule Corporation_. El cuerpo me dolía en exceso, por ello me costó coger vestuario, así que opté por lo sencillo: camiseta manga corta blanca con diseño de búho negro, jeans azules tiro alto, calcetas blancas y zapatillas de lona estilo mezclilla índigo. La lencería era sostén y calzón blanco.

Difícilmente me arreglé para la huida perfecta, guardando la ropa destrozada. Fui al baño a realizar la higiene personal, llevando una botella con agua. Lista y limpia, salí del servicio y cerré el equipaje, haciéndolo desaparecer, guardando la gragea en la caja blanca. En cuanto a la mochila turquesa, por suerte se veía en el suelo. Decidí chequear en su interior si hallaba las cosas en su lugar; sin embargo el comunicador brillaba por su ausencia… ¡El muy hijo de puerca lo robó! La probabilidad de esconderlo era el dichoso cuarto de experimentos. Sin dudarlo y con la furia intensa, recogí la mochila, ubicándola en los hombros.

Recé a Kamisama que todo saldría excelente, aunque primero accedería al laboratorio en búsqueda del comunicador.

Caminando en puntitas, en recato entreabrí el "cuarto secreto" oteando a la distancia al individuo de tez lavanda. Por suerte mía se notó su ausencia. Me impresionó la grandiosa tecnología de los aparatos del escondite. No era momento de distraerse, así que eché un vistazo al objeto que bloqueaba las señales de auxilio o S.O.S. De tanto tocar las pantallas, finalmente lo hallé, dando una patada al instrumento. La segunda misión era localizar el comunicador de la Patrulla del Tiempo. Inspeccionaba detalladamente el laboratorio de manera presurosa y cajón por cajón, hasta que contemplé mi preciada salvación. Acomodaba el artilugio en una de mis muñecas, dando por concluida la tarea.

—¡Libertad, a la carga! —clamé gozosa, sin extrañar el sombrío sector.

Velozmente, encendí la luz del mecanismo y corrí ansiosa en dirección a la salida. Iba con todo, ¿sino para qué? En eso, salté de alegría, a pesar de las heridas y moretones.

—¡Jódete, Fu! —Hice un ademán de manera divertida y burlesca—. ¡Quédate con tu asqueroso laboratorio! ¡A las mujeres no se les daña!, ¡a nada ni a nadie!

Al terminar el escarnio a la infraestructura, avancé cuidadosamente a un lugar sin destino. Ya era el atardecer y la hora estaba en mi contra. Raudamente, fui a un bosque, en la cual se me hacía familiar. Escondida y desactivando la luz del ente, extraje mi mochila de los hombros, posicionando la cosa a una piedra. Abrí el cierre, escarbando si topaba con el comunicador. Felizmente, lo encontré.

—¡Ajá! Voy a probar la llamada. —Presioné la pantalla táctil del pequeño dispositivo, haciendo contacto con Trunks. Sonó varias veces, hasta que la otra línea contestó—. Aló, ¿Trunks? —Pausa—. Ayúdame por favor, la ubicación es esta. —Otra pausa—. ¡Apúrense, antes de que el loco de Fu aparezca! —Pausa—. ¡Se lo agradezco, lo espero!

Nerviosa, di vueltas por el mismo lado, ansiando el advenimiento de Trunks, recogiendo la mochila desde la piedra. Unas figuras misteriosas aparecieron en frente de mí. Eran tres hombres de diversas apariencias. El primer sujeto se vio un parecido a Vegeta, con su típico peinado estilo flama; traje negro, armadura blanca con tiras doradas alrededor de su cuello y botines tricolor: blanco, negro y dorado en la punta del calzado.

El segundo ser se me hacía familiar. Igual al Goku de la otra línea temporal del presente; aunque el sujeto lucía un dogi rojo abierto, camiseta y pantalón azabache, cinta celeste en la cintura y muñequeras y botines índigo. Su cabello alborotado ya lo había visto en el otro yo.

Ínterin, el tercer personaje vestía de gabardina negra, pantalón verde oliva y botas marrón rojizo con cordones negros. Portaba su típica espada por detrás. Su cabello se apreciaba corto de tono lavanda y ojos azul claro.

—¿Ma-maggie? —inquirió el encargado de la patrulla del tiempo—. ¿Por qué esos ojos hinchados? ¿Te dañaron?

—¡Sólo quiero irme de aquí! ¡Esto es…! —Comencé a sollozar de pena.

—Tranquila, aquí estamos para protegerte. —Sonrió el señor Goku de la línea futura alterna.

—Hmp, seguramente el insecto desquiciado está jugando con el tiempo, así que recogemos a la mocosa antes de ir a buscar a esa sabandija. —El ser de cabello con forma de fuego cruzó sus brazos.

—¡Señor Gokú y papá! —señaló a ambos saiyajin—. Les dejo a cargo la misión de detener a Fu y yo me llevo a Maggie donde la Supremo Kai del Tiempo para revisión.

El líder de la patrulla atisbó mi expresión en decadencia. Decidida, tomé su espalda y él me transportó hacia el hogar de la Supremo Kai del Tiempo. El lugar ha sido relajante, tranquilo y pacífico. En definitiva, ansiaba establecerme allí una vez más. No sabía si ella me permitiría quedarme a descansar. Ojeé el paraje y realmente parecía un mundo fantástico. Invernadero cubierto de vidrio, pasto verde, diminutas lagunas cristalinas, una casita de diseño iglú blanca decorativa y el Nido del Tiempo, lo cual protegía la historia del universo por medio de las paredes pintadas de rosa pastel, líneas azul claro y el fondo blanco. Lo más llamativo fue el gigantesco árbol, que hacía la bóveda más lúcida.

—Señor Trunks, le doy las gracias por volver a este agraciado sitio. —Extendí mis labios en señal de gozo—. Realmente siento no poder llegar hasta aquí, ya que la pulsera de la teletransportación la perdí en una batalla y jamás la volví a ver.

—Oh, lo lamento, Maggie. Ahora dime, ¿Quién te hizo esa marca en el cuello? —inquirió Trunks con una molestia en su cara, contemplando esa zona.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Yo había cometido un error garrafal al enamorarme de un loco como Fū.

—Eh… f-fue el idiota de Fu… El científico demonio en donde interfiere las líneas temporales a su antojo para sus experimentos —respondí temerosa, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—¡Ese maldito! —empuñó sus manos, enfadado con el sujeto—. ¿Te enamoraste de él? ¡Contesta de una vez!

—S-sí… Me enamoré de él a ojos cerrados… Perdóname señor Trunks… —Me disculpé por ser una tonta.

En cambio, el líder de la Patrulla del Tiempo quedó en silencio, yendo a la casa de la Supremo Kai del Tiempo. La soledad y decepción se establecieron en mi cuerpo. Mi visión se tornó borrosa, sollozando desesperada por ser ingrata con ellos, sentándome en el césped de rodillas, ocultando la vista con mis manos. Estuve así por casi siete minutos.

—¡Cómo pude ser tan necia! ¡Aborrezco a Cupido por su ridículo flechazo con un demonio de mierda! ¡Ahora todos me detestan! —bramé, siendo escuchada por todo el Nido del Tiempo—. M-me quiero hacer una tumba y enterrarme aquí mismo.

—Maggie, no digas eso —habló una voz femenina. Aparté las manos del rostro y examiné a una chica de orejas puntiagudas con aretes amarillos, tez malva, cabello rosa pastel, iris negra y su traje típico de los Supremos Kai; la mujer portaba la chaqueta magenta de bordes amarilla, cinta ocre, pantalón holgado violeta claro y botas blancas de tacón alto. La apodaba "la regia del Tiempo". En su hombro, sostenía un pájaro similar a un búho de tono blanco, alas amarillas y patas rojas.

—¿Eh? ¿Señorita Chronoa? ¡Es usted! —Pretendía abrazarla; sin embargo contuve la emoción. Luego desvié la mirada al ave—. ¡Tokitoki! ¡Los extrañé demasiado!

—La misma en vivo y en directo, Maggie —La diosa se sentó cerca de mí para conversar—. Trunks me comentó que Fu te mordió el cuello y tú tuviste un amorío con el enemigo. Me imagino el tormento y la mala experiencia.

—Yo… estoy embarazada. Fu es el padre de la criatura —enuncié sin rodeos. En eso, Chronoa se impresionó por la respuesta dada.

—¿E-es una broma, verdad? —dudó, ya que aún no podía creerlo—. ¡Es imposible!

—No es mentira. Le daré una mejor educación, disciplina y sabiduría a este magnífico ser. —Acaricié el vientre.

Luego, el líder Trunks se integró a la plática de diosa a humana.

—Maggie, ¿acaso tú…? —cuestionó, atisbando mi rostro.

—Absolutamente certero. Espero un bebé de Fu, sin embargo yo prefiero hacerlo sola. Las mujeres somos fuertes y soy una de ellas —repliqué segura de mí misma.

El saiyajin de cabello lavanda abrió la boca por la contestación. Su semblante cambió a seriedad.

—Nunca te dejaremos de lado. Nos tienes a nosotros, somos tu familia desde ahora —aseguró la mujer protectora de las épocas.

—Sigo sin aceptar que el progenitor del bebé es aquel científico de la _katana_. —comunicó en voz neutra, fijando la ojeada hacia mí—. Aún así, te defenderé de él y he reflexionado que no te enviaré a más misiones por el bien de tu salud física y mental.

—Pero…

—Nada de pero, Maggie —intervino Chronoa al diálogo—. Tu labor de ahora en adelante es revisar los pergaminos si existen modificaciones de cada era. ¿Vale?

—Acepto. —Levanté el dedo pulgar hacia arriba, haciendo un gesto de positivismo—. Gracias por todo.

—De nada, querida Maggie. Vamos a mostrar tu nuevo trabajo. —La deidad se puso de pie y nos guió al Nido del Tiempo.

De inmediato imité el acto. Avancé en compañía de ambos jefes y el ave al punto indicado. La sonrisa y felicidad florecieron nuevamente. El suicidio no llevaría a nada; por ende debía continuar un nuevo rumbo sin vejación y denigración, ni tampoco el maltrato a personas indefensas como lo he vivido con un amor sórdido y bárbaro.

* * *

**_Que novela más larga... Espero no les haya dejado con traumas_**. **_La versión censurada está en la otra plataforma. Busquen en Wattpad como @MaggieC94, en el apartado "colección de oneshots"._** ¡**_Dejen comentarios!_**


End file.
